


An Entirely New Adventure

by kw_drewfan



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon, Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene, Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mysteries - Franklin W. Dixon & Carolyn Keene
Genre: AU, Diary/Journal, F/M, Headcanon, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kw_drewfan/pseuds/kw_drewfan
Summary: From the scarcely-used diary of Joe Hardy... what if HE was the Hardy boy who had a crush on Nancy all along? (AU-ish)
Relationships: Nancy Drew & Frank Hardy, Nancy Drew & Joe Hardy, Nancy Drew/Joe Hardy
Kudos: 16





	An Entirely New Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> My friend (and recent Jancy convert), Maddy, brought this concept to my attention: https://professorhotchkissesta.tumblr.com/post/612163184203317248/ ...so I decided to write it! Sort of. It's something different, but hopefully you enjoy it. :)

_Dear Diary,_

_Tomorrow is my 14th birthday. Since mom is getting me the new Playstation system that I asked for, she made me agree to keep a diary. She thinks it’ll be good for me to write stuff down. But honestly, I don’t even know what to write about. This is gonna be awkward._

_Joe_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Dear Diary,_

_Okay… I did a terrible job at keeping a diary. Whenever mom asked if I was using, it I told her_ _I was_ _, but I think she could tell that I wasn’t - she didn’t give me crap about it, though.  
I’m 15 now, and Frank & I are deep in training to become ATAC agents. That’s the company our dad owns - American Teens Against Crime. We’ve been solving petty mysteries since we were kids, so I guess this is a natural progression for us. An awesome one, too! We get to use so many cool gadgets and go on the best adventures! The secrecy is exciting, but according to Frank, I’ve never been _ _good_ _at keeping my mouth shut. I guess we’ll see how it goes._

_Joe_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Dear Diary,_

_Frank and I finished off the BIGGEST case of our careers last week! We’d been called out to this small town called River Heights because there was a serial bank robber who’d been evading police for a couple of months - but the best part is we didn’t have to solve the case alone! We met this girl named Nancy; her dad is a business contact of our dad’s. She’s super smart. She figured stuff out even faster than Frank! And when I suggested we go to the ice cream shop to talk over the case - much to Frank’s dismay - she just laughed and said “sure!”. Take that, Frank. It was a lot of fun… she’s a lot of fun. And she’s pretty.  
…  
Stop looking at me like that. Not that you’re looking, because you are a book. But you know what I mean. Or I guess you don’t, because you’re a book.  
But anyway… I hope we get to work with her again, that’s all._

_Joe_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Dear Diary,_

_We’ve gotten to work with Nancy a lot more than I thought, considering how far away we live. She’s cool because she never complains when I want to do something fun, unlike Frank. And I know I said this last time, but she’s reeeally smart. It’s honestly kind of amazing. For one case, we had to break into this abandoned house because Nancy had a hunch - as soon as Frank saw the “no trespassing” signs he was totally going to be a baby about it, but Nancy got him in line real quick. She took a pair of wire cutters and made a hole in the fence for us to crawl through, JUST LIKE IN THE MOVIES! And then she picked the lock of the back door with a bobby pin in like 5 seconds flat! My jaw was literally on the floor. They teach us how to lockpick in ATAC training, but we always have actual lockpicks to do it. I’m hoping Nancy can teach me her method one day._

_And… okay, yeah, I guess you can look at me like that. Fine. You win this time._

_Joe_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Dear Diary,_

_It’s been almost 6 months since we met Nancy and a lot has changed since then. For one, I recently learned that she’s been dating this guy named Ned for like a year & a half now, or something like that. _ _But w_ _ho’s keeping track?  
Two, Frank basically bullied me into admitting to him that I.. have a crush on Nancy. He’s not going to tell her though, not that I think he would anyway. He gets all weird and dorky when he tries to talk about feelings. It’s not a good look.  
Either way, there’s no chance in H-E-double hockey sticks that Nancy and Ned will ever break up, and I’m happy for them! He’s such a good guy it’s insane. Probably better than me, and _ _hey,_ _that’s saying a lot._

_Joking aside… I’m going to try to get over Nance. There’s no point in feeling this way about her if it’s never gonna happen._

_Joe_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Dear Diary,_

_I swear to God Frank is acting weirder every time we see Nancy. He_ _knows_ _that I had a crush on her_ _in the past,_ _but he_ _also knows_ _that I don’t anymore… or does he? I think he thinks that I still do, but_ _truthfully,_ _I’ve done a_ _really_ _good job at blocking it out. We’re 18 now so it’s been a while. I normally don’t even think about it until Frank starts acting like a total loser around her and then I’m like…??? WHAT_ _IS WRONG WITH YOU_ _? Anytime Nancy mentions Ned or their relationship he starts stuttering and blushing and acting all goofy. I’ve started having to fake-tease HIM about having a crush on her just to make it less awkward_ _!_ _! I didn’t realize he was sooo dense when it comes to_ _lov_ _e._ _Or keeping secrets._ _When I asked him about it, he said my crush on Nancy was ‘useless information that he wishes I hadn’t told him’ (NEWSFLASH: he made me tell him) and now he doesn’t know what to do with it. Nancy seems to think it’s totally normal, but he looks like an idiot._

_Joe_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Dear Diary,_

_It’s been a long time. I’m 2_ _3_ _, Frank is 2_ _4_ _. I think it’s funny how the only thing I ever really wrote about in here was Nancy Drew. It’s ironic, too, because that’s exactly who I’ve come to write about again._

_She’s going through a lot right now and I wish I could be there for her more than I am. I do what I can, but it’s not easy when you live 4 hours away and are constantly being called away on cases. I also don’t want to overwhelm her, considering how long she and Ned were together. It feels… wrong, somehow, that they aren’t anymore. Frank of course has been telling me that I “finally have a shot” or whatever but I’m not_ _so sure_ _. First of all, she’s only been single for 2 months. Second, she probably thinks_ _FRANK_ _is the one with feelings for her, not me, especially with the way the media likes to focus on their relationship. But as I always joke with Frank,_ _he only has himself to blame_ _for making it weird._

_Anyway. I feel like kind of a jerk for thinking about my feelings for Nancy when she’s literally going through the worst break-up of her life right now… but it’s weird how things can pop back up again so suddenly, huh?_

_And as always, it’s not like I’m gonna do anything about it._

_Joe_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nancy Drew sits on the edge of her chair, sweeping her ponytail so that it drapes delicately across her shoulder. She sucks in a deep breath, fixing her anxious gaze on a random spot in the hardwood of Frank & Joe’s family home. It’s a conversation she’s been avoiding ever since her break-up with Ned 10 months ago. Crazy how time flies.  
“Frank…” she begins, noticing a distinct discomfort in the detective’s body language as she does so, “I - we’ve all seen the stories. The ones on the news, the speculation… about…?”  
Frank only stares at her, blankly, with eyes resembling those of a terrified deer.  
“About the two of us. Being together.”  
“Uhh, yeah,” Frank scratches at the back of his neck. “I’ve seen them. What about them?”  
Nancy sighs and allows her shoulders to make contact with the Hardys’s armchair. She crosses her arms over her chest. “I’m a detective, Frank. And I’ve known you & Joe since we were 15. I just want to clear the air about whatever is or is not going on. I guess, to be blunt, what I’m asking you is if there’s any truth to all those rumors.”  
“You did always have a way of being blunt when you need to be.”  
Nancy lifts an eyebrow at him, otherwise unmoving in her position.  
“I… ah, no, Nancy, there -”  
“It’s okay, Frank, really, if there is. You can tell me.”  
“It’s not that, Nancy. It isn’t me.”  
_Ding-ding-_ _ding_. Nancy hones in on his peculiar choice of words. “What do you mean, it isn’t you?”  
“I - listen. It doesn’t matter. I told you honestly. Are the rumors true for you?”  
His attempt to distract her is futile. “What did you mean by it isn’t you?”  
“Nancy, look. I made a promise that I wouldn’t talk about it.”  
“Talk about what?”  
Both Nancy and Frank turn their heads to see Joe Hardy drop his motorcycle keys onto the shelf next to the front door.  
_What serendipitous timing,_ Frank thinks with a roll of his eyes.   
“Nothing,” he says quickly, darting across the living room to the staircase with his hands out in front of him, “I’m letting the two of you talk this one out.”  
Joe glares after his brother, because despite not knowing what this was about, there’s no way he was going to like it.  
Nancy approaches him from behind. “All I did was ask Frank if he had feelings for me, like in all the media reports. Then he said it ‘wasn’t him’ and insisted that he wasn’t supposed to tell me about it. Do you know anything about that?”  
Joe swallows the lump in his throat as his heart rate picks up to 600bpm.  
…At least, that’s what it feels like.  
Joe’s first instinct is to stop & consider if there’s any way he can worm his way out of telling her at this moment; but at the same time, he thinks it may be better to just let things flow.  
“Uhh.”  
… _Okay never mind, decision has to be made. NOW._  
“Is it… you?”  
Oh, that’s right. She’s super smart.  
When Joe slowly turns around to face her, he can tell from the glassy look in her eyes that she’s already pieced together the whole thing. And for once, he doesn’t know what to say. So he doesn’t.  
Her breathing is heavy and uneven, to say nothing of his own. The only sound is the steady ticking of the mantle clock.  
Joe has no idea why but he has an irrepressible urge to apologize. He just wishes his voice doesn’t crack when he does.  
“Sorry, Nance.”  
Her immediate response is to tearfully shake her head and wrap her arms tightly around his waist. “Why are you apologizing?”  
Joe swallows again, hesitantly allowing his hands to fall onto her cardigan-clad back. “I- I don’t know.” and then after a beat, “Should I?”  
Nancy chuckles a bit as she pulls back, wiping at her eyes. “You should never have to apologize for how you feel, Joe.”  
That makes him feel a little better. But then, after an agonizing silence during which they have refused to make eye contact, he feels like sickening nerves start to take up residence in his stomach once again.  
“How do you feel?” Joe forces himself to ask, bracing for impact.  
Nancy exhales and places a hand on her cheek. She has an odd sort of smile on her face that Joe doesn’t think he’s seen in the 9 years he’s known her.  
“I’ll be honest with you, Joe.” _Oh, God._ “It’s never occurred to me.”  
He swallows for the 758th time. Why didn’t he grab some water first?  
But then, to his surprise, Nancy giggles - like, she _actually_ giggles. He’s never heard her giggle before.  
“But I think I like the idea.”  
“Wait what?”  
She gives him a meltingly genuine smile and steps a little closer. “You’ve always been there for me, Joe. You’ve made me laugh, brought soup when I was sick, gave me a call because I said I was lonely. And you’re always up for an adventure,” she causes his heart to go ballistic once again when she places her palms against either side of his waist, “And you know how much I love new adventures.”  
Now, at last, a smile breaks out across Joe’s face - that goofy, wisecracker smile of his that somehow matches this moment entirely. He nods at her as elation finally makes its way in, and elation is the driving force behind the first time he gets to kiss her. All these years later.  
There is a remarkable lack of uncertainty between Joe’s enthusiasm and Nancy’s natural reactions - it’s been a long time coming for one, and for the other, it’s an entirely new adventure.


End file.
